Bartered Peace
by miss-cold
Summary: Peace is more precious than any stone, it cannot be mined or hoarded, traded for or stolen. It cares not for pleas or whispers or whimpers in the dark. Bilbo gave his away from the very beginning and has been clutching for it ever since. book/movieverse mxm
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Peace is more precious than any stone, it cannot be mined or hoarded, traded for or stolen. It cares not for pleas or whispers or whimpers in the dark. Bilbo gave his away from the very beginning and has been clutching for it ever since.

Warnings: eventual BilboxThorin plus other pairings. Not beta-ed.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, thank you.

Authors Note: A mix of literature and film. The start is a little slow but it will speed up! There will be detours and changes to elements of the story. I haven't written for a while and I'm a little rusty so I hope you enjoy it!

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_He had only wanted peace. _

_Bilbo clutched at the blanket surrounding him, exhausted from the deep pain that shook him bodily every time he tried to think, to stand. _

_Betrayal._

_The stone corner he had crawled into bit at his bare skin, the ring on his finger, hard and cold cutting into his clenched fist as he hid in a realm of his own. _

_Fear._

_Only the wraiths disturbed him, glimpses of ghosts, whisps of people walking past on the other side where life still held on._

_He didn't see the ghosts of those he waited for._

_Those on the same side as he._

_He had only wanted peace for everyone, but not like this._

_Never like this._

_Now the thought of peace burned him like a viscous toxin spewed from the belly of Smaug himself._

_It made him sick, he could see, hear or feel naught but the cold leeching its way out of his heart._

_He had had peace once. And never would it be the same._

_Bilbo leant his head back against stone as the memories rushed him._

* * *

It had all started off so peacefully on a relaxed sunny day a little over six months ago where even the clouds seemed to hang lazily in the sky. The birds chirped from the trees and the bees wafted around the brightly coloured snapdragons and drooping laburnums.

Hobbiton had been laid out before him, running down from the front of his house and spreading out across his vision. There had been nothing else; no need to see beyond what he could see, no childish urge to run to the edge of the forest hunting for glimpses of elves, the secret paths trodden by him and his mother had become overgrown many years ago.

In fact he had needed to get the brass button on his favourite emerald jacket re-sewn by the weekend in time for the dinner party he had planned on throwing.

It had been a Tuesday to be exact, Bilbo remembered suddenly with a fond chuckle at his former self.

* * *

_A wraith paused, glancing at the empty corner of the room so far from Hobbiton and lost memory._

'_Strange, that sounded like laughter.' It thought to itself but continued on its way._

* * *

The next day had been Wednesday.

The day chaos had struck.

If he ever managed to return home, Bilbo shook his head against the stone to dispel the heavy dread sitting at the back of his skull making his mouth dry. _When_ he returned home he would find his Engagement tablet sitting innocently bare on the small wooden table. When instead it should have had 'Gandalf Tea Wednesday' scrawled hap-hazardously across the slate, or perhaps some monumental sign to mark out the life changing events that had begun on that day.

But he had never been good at remembering things.

Though these days that was all that seemed to be plaguing his mind.

Memories.

The shock of seeing a large bald dwarf with bright humorous eyes on his door-step only doubled when said dwarf barged in, hung up his hood with a little more than a 'Dwalin at your service' and proceeded to help himself to the small meal Bilbo had prepared for tea-time.

There had been little time for thought before others had started arriving, and the shock turned to horror and confusion as Bilbo tried very hard not to get trodden under foot while the dwarves thumped and bumped there way through his small hallways and rooms.

"At your service." Followed every ring of his bell.

"At yours and your family's." Bilbo squeaked in return as names and faces and beards all seemed to blend.

He was too busy juggling tea, scones, cold chicken and pickles to realize the flow of dwarves had stopped and Gandalf had joined the throng. But when he did he found he had somehow ended up in a corner nibbling quietly on a scone he'd managed to rescue while the dwarves sat around his table making more noise than a herd of Oliphants.

'It was all quite intimidating.' Blibo frowned finally managing to catch up with his own thoughts. 'It seems dwarves have no manners at all. And what does Gandalf mean by all of this? Bringing these people into my home?' He had started to get a little indignant by this time, bristling at the large burp one of the dwarves had let out as another threw a piece of cheese across the kitchen.

"Now see here!" He stood, his voice little more than a squeak against the onslaught of noise. But suddenly it was silent, all eyes were on him and he swallowed nervously.

There was a long pause as he swallowed, words suddenly lost.

"I-" He started glancing quickly at Gandalf for help, but the wizard merely raised his eyebrows at the poor hobbit, indicating for him to continue.

"I-" Bilbo wrung his hands, glancing at each dwarven face. They in turn glanced at each other, the hatted and most humorous Bofur gave a quick shrug and raised his mug, a large grin on his face at the small stout little man who was feeding them so well.

"To Mister Bilbo Baggins, a most admirable and generous host, may the hair on his toes never fall out!"

"Hear hear!" There was a hearty toast and the dwarves continued their rowdy meal, Gandalf shooting Bilbo an amused look. The poor hobbit sat back down quite bewildered as to how his calm Wednesday had turned into such a raucous affair.

There was a rough knock on the door.

Bilbo scowled. "That's new paint work thank you very much, with a perfectly functioning bell!" He muttered crossly under his breath, however the words seemed loud in the sudden stillness that had fallen over the group.

"He is here." Gandalf stated, a little too ominously for Bilbo's tastes, though who _he_ was seemed to need no explanation.

"I'll get that shall I." Bilbo grumbled thumbing his suspenders getting up, but Gandalf had already made it to the door, trailing half a dozen dwarves.

"Gandalf." The greeting was lost on Bilbo who merely noted the deep voice, dwarven stature and the fact the dwarf had gotten lost twice. In Hobbiton. He scoffed a little under his breath before he became too busy worrying about the mark on his door to really take a good look at the new dwarven addition.

"Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo turned and blinked, the dwarf was regarding him with a piercing gaze, almost as if trying to read something deep within him. Bilbo drew himself up a little, trying not to be intimidated by the other.

He'd played this game before. He wasn't a Baggins for nothing and Tookish blood ran through his veins. He met the others gaze steadily.

"So, this is the hobbit." The dwarf circled him like prey, weighing him up with his eyes. Bilbo felt an instant dislike for the dwarfs attitude, 'who did he think he was coming into his house and sizing him up like that?'

There was some nonsense about battles, blades and axes and the Tookish side took over and he managed a quick jab about his skills which was shot down quickly.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The deep voice taunted and the gruff laugh of the others matched the quick smirk that lit the tall dwarf's eyes. Bilbo bristled but he was still too confused by what was happening and who this furred dwarf was. He seemed to garner the respect of the others and they had chosen him as leader but so far he had merely given off the impression of being arrogant and disrespectful.

"He is Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain." The hatted dwarf whispered to him as they trailed back to the kitchen. Bilbo's eyes widened.

He'd just insulted a king.

Another thought took over just as quickly.

A king under his roof?

And all the others had emptied his pantry.

What was he going to feed him?

Bilbo raced to the kitchen remembering the left-over soup from the previous day. It was still good, but the thought of feeding a king his left-overs made him cringe slightly, the Tookish side did find it necessary to mention the king's earlier behaviour. He felt a little better.

With cautious steps he brought out the warm soup and a plate of bread and rock cakes for the king who was seated at the head of his table. A pauper's meal for a King.

"I'm sorry but this was all that was left. I-" He managed to squeak, his Baggins side stamping down the Tookish curiousty.

The dwarf barely glanced at him as he took the food.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you would-" He continued unsure of the reaction.

"Pray don't mention it." He was brushed off with little more than a flick of the wrist. A little annoyed but slightly more relieved there was no comment on the paltry rations he retired to his corner once more and was swept away with stories of adventure and the rustle of old maps, dwarven runes and the deep voice that hummed at the back of his skull.

A contract was tossed at him, mentions of furnaces, flesh melting off bones and ash made the dwarves blur at the edges a little. They were all watching him quietly except for Bofur the one dwarf who seemed to have a vested interest in him, pushing him on with words like incineration, fire and the like. The dwarven lord standing patiently arms folded as Bilbo drew in a deep breath, there was that weighted look again and Bilbo staggered under it.

'What was to become of him?'

His eyes widened at the sudden realization.

He had already agreed hours ago when the Dwarf King had first sized him up. He was more than what Thorin had seen in him and dismissed as he'd circled, Bilbo just needed to convince the arrogant dwarf, the others, and mainly himself.

The Baggins side of him rebelled. Demanding he reconsider.

"No." He half mumbled to himself. 'I will go.' Flowed through his mind as darkness over took him.

.

..


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Last chapter started off rather angsty, but it won't return there for a while - Hooray for happy days! I'm also trying to make the chapters longer. Not much Thorin in this one, hopefully next chapter his majesty will be more prevalent.

.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

'Knees together, back straight, clutch at reins and here we go.' Bilbo wanted to weep at the sway and bump of each step. He was perched on top of a moving shag carpet, surrounded by dwarves and the prospect of a long road ahead. The idea of an adventure had sounded much nicer as he contemplated it from his favourite armchair.

"At least it's a nice day out." He commented to no one in particular, hoping for a distraction.

"Oh nice as any I suppose, it beats the alternative." Bofur smiled back at him and the hobbit grimaced as his horse shook her head. "Myrtle likes you I think." Bofur seemed to have broken the ice as the two youngest dwarves trotted up to flank him.

"So what's so important about hobbits that made the wizard choose you?" Kili asked curiously, peering out from under his fringe trying to see any signs of hidden magic in the burglar.

"Kili." Dwalin growled a warning from behind them. "One could be asking the same of you." The large dwarf had been a solid presence behind him for most of the trip that day and Bilbo had started to consider him as his personal silent sentinel. It jarred him when he'd spoken.

"We haven't met any Hobbits before." Fili explained with a grin.

"Haven't even heard of them." Kili added shooting a look at Dwalin.

"Well we are a very important from where I'm from, and everyone I know has heard of us." Bilbo joked and relaxed under the curious gazes he received from the two. "But it's really no wonder no one knows about us. We find there's hardly any reason to meddle in others affairs."

"Yet you see fit to do so now." Thorin observed as he passed towards the back of the line.

Bilbo opened his mouth, closed it again and huffed. "I was _invited_."

"_Requested_ by another." Was the clipped reply that smacked the hobbit right in the chest. He'd just left his peaceful life and home for this ungrateful prig, he had half a mind to turn right back around and leave this dreadful pony adventure and stomp off through the undergrowth. Though tempting, it was a rather childish thought and he couldn't help a small chuckle escape.

"If you can find humour in his ire master burglar, you're a stronger dwarf then most of us." Fili thumped Bilbo on the back almost knocking him off his horse. He glanced back wide eyed at Thorin who glared in return.

"What? No! I wasn't-"

"It's alright laddie." Bofur grinned from in front, voice low enough that it didn't travel any further than Bilbo's hearing. "Someone needs to knock him down a peg or two."

He blinked in horror. "No, no, _no_." Voice rising in pitch. "I'm definitely not the hobbit to knock any one down a peg or two or even three," he chuckled nervously, "especially intimidating dwarf kings of old."

"And just how old do you suppose I am little one?" If Bilbo had been thinking of anything but his imminent death he probably would have described the voice as a dark purr. As it was he just wanted the earth to swallow him whole and that would have ended his adventure safely there.

"Um, I-, well I'd safely have to say, the age of dwarves, you see." He wrung his hands trying to stall while the majestic dwarf looked on with one eyebrow raised. "it's quite peculiar, I've never really, then again one would have to-" he could feel himself flush under the gaze, he'd walked right into that one.

'Next time Bilbo keep your mouth shut.' He thought fervently to himself. 'Or at least wait until he's out of earshot.'

"Thorin, stop teasing Mr Baggins." Gandalf called from up the line and Bilbo heard a coughed snicker from the youngest dwarf of the Company. His brother quickly elbowed him as Thorin's dark gaze caught them.

"I was merely _testing_." The dwarf king straightened sending a dismissive glance at Bilbo and rode to catch up with the wizard.

'What was that about?' Bilbo scowled at the dark blue back.

Gandalf had turned to say something as the King trotted beside him to which the dwarf answered back loud enough for him to hear halfway down the line - though of course Hobbit hearing was slightly better than most, bar the elves.

"Really Gandalf, if the burglar cannot answer a simple question-" Thorin's complaints were cut off with a look from Gandalf and a quiet huffed answer. Narrowed eyes glanced back and pierced through him.

"You shouldn't get too bothered by him lad." Dwalin leant down to his level and Bilbo found his eyes tracing the intricate tattoos of the bald skull offered to him at eye height. His silent sentinel wasn't perhaps the silent type. "Tis a dangerous road ahead, one on which we must all rely on each other. He 'as been preparing this for a while now and you're an anomaly that was never in the plans you see. He has only met you, he's just testin' your mettle. But I know you won't let us down." A wink.

Bilbo gave the large dwarf a small uncertain smile. "Thank you." Dawlin gave a nod and moved his pony onward as Bilbo tried to shift his image of rude, squat folk with thick skulls to insightful and considerate companions. It didn't quite work but perhaps this adventuring business wasn't too bad when you had good company.

* * *

Bilbo rethought that statement when they stopped at an inn for the night and he could find no way of getting down, his legs frozen into position from hours of riding. Dwalin had lifted him down with little ceremony by the waist, held him for a few seconds and dumped him on his two unsteady, stiff legs and he'd collapsed amidst peals of dwarven laughter.

As he cursed all dwarves and their forefathers from his position on the ground he noticed Thorin standing silent, watching and calculating in the background, eyes glittering in the firelight from the tavern doorway seeming to challenge him to stay where he was, a useless tangle of limbs.

But he managed to get himself to his feet.

With difficulty.

"I think you need a riding lesson or two." Came a chuckle and a thump on the back from Bofur that almost sent him sprawling again; looking up he noticed Thorin had already disappeared.

"Maybe, yes, thank you." Bilbo muttered, suddenly exhausted from his first big day of adventuring. He sat in a daze through the meal, Dwalin seated beside him, steady as a rock, as the hobbit managed to eat his fill clutching at his tankard as he tried not to doze at the table, listening with half an ear to the conversations around him. The large bald dwarf had tried to engage him but Bilbo had merely slouched further into his drink, too tired to even think.

"It seems our burglar is having a tiresome first day on the road. Any thoughts on turning back Master Burglar?" Thorin commented almost absently, but the quick glance he threw at Bilbo was sharp. The hobbit blinked wearily at the dwarf who sat at the head of the table. He was in no mood for games or the way Thorin seemed to like throwing his weight around.

"I thought he did rather well, it being his first time riding all day. Good stamina." Bofur winked at Bilbo who gave a small grimace like smile as thanks.

"It is not an issue of stamina-"

"I think I can hold up well against any dwarf." Bilbo sliced through Thorin's reply and the dwarf look taken aback by such brashness. "I've just never had the chance. And this adventuring thing is all rather new to me as well, so I think I will stick around to see it to its end if you have no objections."

A simple and truthful answer that helped him to turn the tables a little more in his favour. He'd cut off any future comments of his unwillingness to travel and given Thorin the choice to send him home. If he chose to let Bilbo stay Thorin could hardly go against his own word and continue to goad him at every turn.

Thorin regarded him silently, eyes narrowed.

Bilbo met his gaze, neither challengingly or submissively, just a simple questioning glance. He noticed Gandalf watching from the sidelines, pipe to his lips eyes crinkled in amusement ever so slightly.

"Very well." Thorin nodded turning to Balin beside him while ordering another pint from his nephew. The dwarves seemed to let out a collective breath and were back to drinking and shouting over the noise of each other, the small confrontation forgotten.

Bilbo settled back, nursing his pint feeling just a tad victorious. He started to doze and found himself tucked into the side of Dwalin when it came to bed time.

In the room they had he found himself sharing with Dwalin. There had been no other beds available as it was the end of May, the perfect weather for walking holidays and they had to make do with bunking together in a makeshift dorm.

He tried to protest but found he had a rather good deal, the large dwarf having a bed to his own, as his brother Balin, a married dwarf, would sleep with no other. The others had split into what looked like family groups taking to the other beds spread out around the room.

Fili and Kili were fussing over which side the other would have.

Nori looked already asleep, his star shaped head fitting the pillow perfectly with Ori curled up beside him, Dori speaking quietly to him, their similar coloured hoods hanging on the bed post.

Both Oin and Gloin had taken off only their coats and maille and lay on their backs, boots on, arms crossed, seeming like corpses except for the snoring that had already started.

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur looked a little crowded but it was obvious they had a system that worked for them.

Only Thorin was missing, but so too was Gandalf.

"Sleep little one." Dwalin's voice rumbled through him. "For tomorrow we ride at dawn." A hand patted his head gently, as if a child.

Bilbo tucked himself around his pillow, shifting a little away from the huge monolith of muscle hoping he wouldn't get crushed in the night. He was worried that he wouldn't get a moments rest with the snoring that bounced off the walls but before he could finish the thought he was pulled into sleep.

* * *

Dawn was no exaggeration and Bilbo stumbled wearily out of the inn as the sun had just started to rise.

"Couldn't adventures start later in the day?" He grumbled.

"Oh no laddie." Bofur crowed cheerfully in the quiet dawn. "This is a quest, it seems our burglar is a little mixed up in his terminology. Quests start very early in the morning - adventures have a little more leeway." He grinned down at the hobbit offering him a muffin. "Breakfast." Bilbo took a large bite. "And lunch." He swallowed dryly.

His promised riding lesson was given to him while on the road by Fili, it had helped a little and every now and then the blonde nudged his elbow and he would force himself to relax. Dwalin rode just behind and Bilbo was starting to get the impression the dwarf was trying to bore holes into his back. It made his skin prickle and was starting to annoy. 'Did the large dwarf really have nothing better to do?' He scowled and just before he took it in his mind to snap at the dwarf he rode past. Thorin had called him to the front and that was apparently where the large bald dwarf would stay.

"-do not think-" Thorin's clipped sentences were hard to hear from the back.

"-merely curious-" Dwalin's answers were just as low.

Bilbo wondered what was annoying the dwarf king now.

"You dodged an arrow there." Kili whispered conspiratorially from his side causing him to jump.

"Pardon?" Bilbo quieried.

"Dwalin." Fili tapped his elbow and he forced himself to relax into the sway. "Thorin doesn't want anyone distracted on this quest."

"Well that's a relief because he was starting to get a little distracting." Bilbo admitted quietly, he hadn't expected the King to be so observant. Nor had he expected the snort he received from Fili or the suprised look from Kili.

"Wha?!" Kili squawked.

"Brother, that's _not_ what he means." Fili hushed Kili before the whole dwarf line turned to questions what the youngest was making a fuss about.

"But-"

"We mean Dwalin was more than a little distracted by _you_, Master burglar. You seem to have caught his interest."

Bilbo tilted his head a little, thinking quietly over the statement. Well he was rather interested in each of the dwarves himself, never having spent much time with the race. It made sense that he would serve as an object of interest to someone who -

"Oh." He blinked. "Oh!" He flushed. "Oh well, I never – one would think, well quite extraordinary, that is to say."

It was uncommon but not unheard of in Hobbiton for young Hobbit lads to share in a little bit of 'pantry play'. In fact rumour had it that he himself was one of such persuasion as he had yet to take a wife or show any interest what so ever. He had been proposed to by both men and women, his inheritance and name quite a catch for any who succeeded.

The two brothers watched with wary amusement, their knowledge of Hobbit customs lacking in such concerns. Dwarves and elves had little time for gender, living to such long ages, but they had experience with some men whom did not understand it as such.

"Well I am honoured by such _interests_," he coughed embarrassed by his blindness to the situation. Dwarven mating was a subtle art and any mention of it in his many books had merely mentioned it as secretive and binding. This was a little of a shock, it had been a while since any had had courage to climb the hill to woo him, most knew to leave him alone by now. "But I must agree with Thorin and decline the offer, there can be no distractions for now."

There was a pause.

He blinked.

'For now?' He could feel the Tookish part of him smirking.

It was reflected in the smirks from the brothers and Kili sat back in his saddle obviously re-assesing him. "For now." The brothers toned in synch with a good humoured laugh.

"Dwalin better watch out."Kili chuckled.

"Jealous are we brother?" Fili muttered slyly and Kili shot him an irritated look. "You've seemed rather put off with the attention Dwalin has been showing our burglar." Bilbo could sense it was a jest tainted with a serious concern.

He had noticed during the gathering at his home that the greeting between the youngest dwarf and Dwalin had seemed the most cheerful and heartfelt and he had seemed to linger close to Dwalin throughout the night.

Kili stiffened at his brothers comment. Perhaps not the best conversation to be having in front of a relative stranger Bilbo thought.

"Not on my account I hope." Bilbo offered amiably trying to defuse the situation. "I wish you all the best." Kili sent him a withering glare, the slight relief in his eyes dulling the sting.

"Not a word." Kili grumbled, glancing at both of them. "Either of you. Swear it."

Fili nodded, a low muttered oath in Khuzdul placating his brother. Bilbo realized Fili hadn't expected such a reaction, his younger brother having probably kept this development well hidden until the hobbit had brought out his jealousy.

"You have my solemn promise." Bilbo bowed in his saddle, all joking aside. "I've heard the courting of dwarrows to be a rather tricky and secretive affair." He shrugged. "And not one I want to get in the way of."

Kili looked even more relieved, a small tentative smile on his lips.

"Thank you."

"You are full of surprises Master burglar. Not many call us dwarrows in this day." Fili grinned tilting his head, twin braids lifting as he smiled.

Situation defused.

"Please, call me Bilbo."

.

..

Author's note: That was an unexpected detour, but they all seem to want to write themselves. We'll just have to see where it all goes. Please review!

Dwarrows – plural for dwarves, not of middle-earth (?) but it's such a beautiful word I've used it here. Bilbo uses it here only as a sign of his respect and (limited) understanding of the situation.


End file.
